


Heart's Blood

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-18
Updated: 2000-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser convinces Ray to donate for the Precinct's blood drive.  Very, very low-key slash element.





	Heart's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Pairing: RV/BF

Pairing: RV/BF

Rated G

~~~HEART'S BLOOD ~~~

by Acer canadensis

Ray Vecchio gathered his coat from the rack. "Amazing. The case is solved, it's only 3:30, and we have the whole afternoon to do whatever we want. You got any plans?"

"I don't believe so, Ray," Ben answered, settling his Stetson on his head and falling into step with his friend. A flash of white caught his eye, and he stopped at an open door where something was obviously going on. "Did something happen in the cafeteria, Ray?"

"Huh? Oh, that's just the precinct blood drive. They do one every coupla months. You wanna go shoot some hoops or something?"

"Blood drive? I believe it has been more than the requisite 56 days since I last donated. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you donated blood?"

"The last time you got me shot."

"That was almost 8 months ago. You'll be fine." Ben turned and walked into the cafeteria, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook. Ray followed reluctantly.

"Hey, Benny, I just remembered I gotta pick something up for Ma, so I can't stay."

Ben looked surprised. "But just a moment ago you were preparing to go play basketball."

"Yeah, well, I forgot."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you go ahead. I can walk home."

"After giving blood? Benny, are you nuts? You could faint in the middle of the street or something."

"Oh, don't be silly, Ray. Giving blood never affects me. Go on. I'll be fine."

"No way. I'll stay and wait for you."

"What about your mother?"

"Oh, Ma'll wait. Just hurry up."

"Ray, since you're staying, why don't you donate too?"

"Me? Um... I have to drive home."

"Oh. All right. Could you hand me one of those questionnaires?"

Ray picked up a clipboard from a nearby table and handed it over. "Here. And I'm not donating."

"All right, Ray."

"No, I'm serious. I'm not donating."

"That's fine, Ray."

"Oh, for God's sake... give me one of those things."

*****

Twenty minutes later, the friendly nurse who had taken his blood sample and helped him fill out the paperwork led Ray into the donation area. Ben was already hooked up, and his bag was half-full. He smiled welcomingly at Ray, and waved his free arm in the direction of the empty chair beside him. Collecting his bag, Ray walked slowly over to join him.

The technician looked up from clipping off another donor's tube and inclined her head towards the empty chair. "Have a seat, and I'll be right with you."

"Ray, are you all right?" Ben asked. "You're looking a bit pale."

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Nervous? You have donated blood before, haven't you?" Ray shook his head, biting his lower lip. "Oh. Well, I assure you, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about. It doesn't hurt a bit."

Ray grimaced. "Tell that to my arm."

"Just don't think about it. Imagine yourself somewhere peaceful... out on an ice floe... or on the beach if you prefer. And just let your mind wander."

Just then, the technician came over and checked Ben's bag. "All finished. You know the drill, Benton." She removed the needle from his arm and taped the tiny wound, then left to label the blood as Ben automatically pressed on the bandage and raised his arm above his head.

"Is she ever going to get to me, or am I just hanging around here for fun?" Ray asked, just as she returned with a blood pressure cuff.

"Right arm or left?"

Ray tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. "Left," he managed. 

She placed the cuff around his left bicep and tightened it, then began probing the inside of his elbow for a vein. Finding one, she marked it with a pen, then swabbed the area with iodine. "Let that dry a minute, then I'll be right back."

Ray looked over at Ben, who had put his arm back down and was smiling at him encouragingly. He managed a sickly smile in return. Ben's eyes softened in sympathy. 

"It's all right, Ray."

"I know that! Don't you think I know that?"

Ben got out of his chair and walked around to Ray's left side. Placing a small plastic cylinder in Ray's hand, he carefully folded his fingers around it. "Here. After they insert the needle, squeeze this every five to fifteen seconds."

"Thanks." Neither of them seemed to notice that Ben hadn't let go.

When the technician came back, Ben moved around to the other side, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder and talking to him to distract him as the needle was slipped in. Then they were alone again, and after a moment he said, "Squeeze, Ray."

"Huh?"

"Your hand. Squeeze the cylinder. Like this," he demonstrated, taking Ray's right hand in his own and applying a brief pressure, then relaxing. He counted to ten, then squeezed it again. "That's it." He smiled at Ray, who met his eyes and smiled back. He sat quietly on the edge of the donor chair he had just vacated, gazing into Ray's eyes and counting the beats of his heart, squeezing his hand gently on every tenth beat.

Neither of them was fully aware of the passage of time until the technician returned and checked the bag. "You're done! Congratulations!" She began the process of removing the needle and bandaging, and Ben's hand slipped out of his unnoticed. A glass of juice and a raspberry donut later, they were ready to resume their interrupted afternoon off.

Putting his arm with its proud white bandage around Ben's shoulders, Ray commented, "That wasn't so bad. When's the next one?"

~~~End~~~


End file.
